Little Red Riding Hood
by Eriks leadinglady
Summary: Gothic retelling of a classic. Little Red is a murderer!


**A/N: This is just a little story that I had to write for school. It is not perfect, I will say. But my teacher found it interesting. : ) Please tell me what ya think! Thxs!**

**Little _Red _Riding Hood**

The wind was howling it's bloody murder as the little girl of twelve walked through the forest. It was just getting to sunset, as Little Red Riding Hood began her descent to her grandmothers' house, where they were going to enjoy some _special _treats that she had prepared. You see, Little Red Riding Hood loathed her grandmother with all her heart, for the old lady was just too nice; it was almost creepy. But everyday, Little Red was forced to visit her wretched grandmother, and today was particularly special for it was her grandma's birthday. The grandma was now turning 95 years old, which Little Red thought was way too old for anyone to live, and that's why she was bringing her _special_ treats. Just for her, Little Red had made some cookies, with a little extra ingredient: rat poisoning. Since Grandma was overweight in the first place, Little Red knew that she could ever resist a nice, scrumptious cookie.

Little Red smirked to herself; her plan was foul proof. Looking around her, she saw that she was deep in the middle of the woods, just half way to her grand mother's house. The wind still blew hard against her, causing her to wrap her cloak tighter around herself. She glanced up at the sky, and noticed that it was probably going to rain. Many clouds were forming and she heard the sky thunder. In front of her in the distance, she saw a lightning blot strike, illuminating her path briefly. For that split second, she saw the outline of a wolf standing in front of her. But Little Red wasn't afraid, for she had read that wolves would not attack you if you didn't bother them. So Little Red continued on her path, but was halted soon enough by the wolf.

"Wait, little girl. I have a question to ask you," the wolf said mischievously.

Little Red narrowed her eyes, and glared at the animal. "Get out of my way you stupid wolf."

"Stupid wolf, you call me? Aren't you the stupid one, going out at night when there is a storm approaching?" replied the wolf smartly.

"No, my grandma is waiting for me. _And these cookies_," she added thoughtfully.

Unexpectedly, the wolf cackled as it raised its snout. "Do you really think me dimwitted enough to fall for that?" the wolf laughed again. "You really are an ignorant kid."

"Listen here you nosey animal," spat Little Red. "I don't appreciate your threats and smart mouth. Now, if you'd be kind enough to step out of my way so that I can go to my grandma's, I would like to continue onwards."

"As you wish," the wolf replied simply. "But remember this: _One who causes trouble is quick to receive it_."

Little Red only rolled her eyes at the wolf's last words, thinking them only to be the nonsense of a carnivorous tribe, but unbeknownst to her, a plan was brewing to enact her downfall.

Shaking her head, Little Red continued on her way, not giving a second thought to the wolf's words. In the distance, she could see the outline of her grandma's cottage, with the smoke whirling from the chimney. Little Red sometimes wondered why her grandma lived way out here in the middle of nowhere; where was the fun in being a hermit? As she got closer to the cottage, she remembered just how much she despised this place. The whole outside was bright pink with a white trim, and a white door, and just thinking about it made her stomach churn. Suddenly, a thought struck, hard as if one of the lightning bolts had struck her, she could destroy the one thing she hated most, along with her grandma. It was a plan so evil, so diabolical, that Little Red was surprised that she had been clever enough to think of it. When she was a couple hundred feet from the cottage, she bolted into the woods, eager to find the creature that would help her put her plans into action.

As the sky cleared for a while, Little Red began to run her hardest, searching here and there for the three animals that would be her prey. She knew that they were around here somewhere, for she had seen them many times before. They always traveled together, snorting and laughing. Truthfully, Little Red never really liked the three little pigs; they were always a nuisance, asking for food and mud baths. It truly disgusted little Red to the core to think of their happiness and gay times. But now was the time for her plan of action, to destroy the three little pigs in order to insure her ingenious plan.

The forest was dense, with little room to move about. Twigs and bushes crowded the path that Little Red was attempting to take. She was heading to the most plausible place that the pigs would be at: the mud hole. Little Red had often seen them there when she was off scavenging for berries or other treats. Before, they had amused her, sent her away giggling every time. But soon after that, they grew annoying and noisome, and Little Red loathed every time that she would have to see them. Because she had grown to despise them so much, Little Red had stopped her hunts indefinitely.

But now… now she could get her revenge, and what a sweet feeling it would be, watching the pigs suffer. They were animals, and she would slaughter them like animals. A smirk slowly spread across her face as the mud-hole came into sight. And there, within plain view, were the three little pigs, enjoying their bath. Hearing her approaching, the pigs stopped their bathing and turned to look at her.

"Oh Little Red!" Pig number 1 declared happily. "It's been such a long time!"

Little Red didn't say anything, but just smiled in response.

"Won't you come join us, Little Red? It's nice and soothing!" Pig umber 2 asked.

"Oh no, that's alright. I won't be staying long," Little Red replied menacingly.

"Okay then, Little Red! Enjoy your stay!" Pig number 1 responded gaily.

_Oh I will_, Little Red thought._ You bet I will._

Walking slowly and silently around the mud hole, Little Red watched the pigs with a smirk on her face. She stopped when she was on the far side of the mud hole, with the little pigs facing away from her. She bent over and grabbed a large stick from the ground, testing its weight in her hands. Finding it to be perfect, she walked into the mud hole, which only went up to her knees, and waded over to where the pigs were playing. But when the pigs heard her coming, it was too late. They squealed in terror as they saw Little Red bring down the stick over Pig number 1's head, killing him instantly. The other two pigs tried to run away from the murderer, but they were too slow to get away from the girl. Bringing the stick up over her head, Little Red brought it down twice more on each of the pigs' heads, killing them as well.

Now that she had the pig's dead, there was only one more thing that she needed to do: tie them up. Of course, she had no clue where or how she was going to get rope, but her determination still ran high as she searched for some means of tying. After searching for a little while, and not finding a thing, Little Red decided that she should just go to her Grandma's house and steal some rope from there. After all, it was dark and her grandmother would never be able to see her, or even if she did, she would never be able to catch her, let alone know whom she was chasing. Deciding that that plan would have to do, Little Red piled all the three pigs together, and then went back to her grandmother's house.

On the way, the skies began to once again start their raining terror. To Little Red, the scene was just as she had imagined it to be. The skies raining down hard, her form melting in with the fog, which was perfect for her diabolical plans. Just as she reached her grandmothers' front porch, she heard the back door creak open, causing Little Red to push herself up against the wall, in order to not be seen. Slowly, she peeked her head around to try and get a glance of the back door, but she saw no one. Little Red supposed that it was just the wind, for her grandma surely wouldn't go out into the rain; she was probably in her bed.

Leaving the pigs on the porch, Little Red stealthily moved to the inside of the house without making any sound. Tip-toeing around the couch, Little Red made her way into the gloomy storage room, it's shelves darkened by the lack of light. Rummaging around, she finally found what she was looking for: the rope. Silently walking out of the room, she once again went out onto the porch to finish her deadly deed. She grabbed the pigs by their hooves and tied the strangling rope around them tightly. Then she went out into the rain and went to the big oak tree right outside her grandma's bedroom window.

Picking up the pigs by using the rope, she climbed up the tree and went to one of the highest branches and tied the pigs to it, hanging them upside down. Satisfied with her works, she easily climbed down from the large tree and hid behind it. Little Red bent over and picked up a large rock from beneath the tree and threw it at her grandma's bedroom window. Inside the room, she heard someone get up and walk over to the window to investigate the noise. Little Red could barely hold in her laughter as the blinds opened up, reveling the dead pigs to the viewer. The next thing she heard was the high-pitched scream of a lady and the thud of her body falling to the ground.

This slightly surprised Little Red, for she never thought that her grandma would faint because of the pigs, but never the matter, this would only help Little Red to complete her task all the easier. Running out from behind the tree, she raced into the cottage and into the bedroom. But when she got there, she did not find her grandmother, instead she saw the wolf lying there in the bed.

Little Red narrowed her eyes ever so slightly and then suspiciously approached the bed.

Reaching the wolf, she said, "My, what big ears you have."

The wolf cleared his throat and replied in a high-pitched voice, "All the better to hear you with my dear."

Little Red tried her hardest not to snicker. "My, what big teeth you have."

The wolf grinned menacingly. "All the better to eat you and your grandmother with!"

The young girl frowned at the animals' last statement. Could he really have eaten her grandmother? No. He couldn't. _She_ was supposed to destroy her, not him. Little Red's rage filled inside her and her nostrils began to flare. Letting out a shriek of frustration, she lunged at the wolf and tried to choke him, but he was too quick and jumped out of the bed, racing into the kitchen. Little Red was right behind him, running as fast as she could. When she got into the kitchen, the wolf jumped out at her unexpectedly, gnashing his teeth. Still, he didn't scare her, and the girl fought back with her fists.

The wolf was getting sick of her little games, and pulled out his claws, slashing at her as he growled. Little Red still did not back off and pushed the wolf against a counter, knocking him off his balance for just a moment. Now it seemed that the wolf had underestimated the child, for he raced around to the other side of the counter, leaving Little Red in the other room.

Gathering up her strength once more, Little Red began to chase the wolf again and followed him into the living room where he was waiting.

"You have fought well, child," the wolf barked.

"What did you do with my grandmother?" asked Little Red harshly.

The wolf only shrugged. "What do you care? You were going to kill her anyways."

"Where is she?" Little Red screamed.

"She's fine," the wolf assured. "She only fainted from your little stunt with the pigs. You'll find her in the closet."

Little Red stared at the wolf, who was standing on all fours right in front of her. Just as she was about to go into her grandma's room again, the front door banged open, revealing an axe man. Looking about the room, the man noticed the hungry wolf and the poor innocent child. Realizing how perfect the situation was, Little Red let out a shriek of terror, causing the axe man to jump into action, attacking the wolf and killing him instantly.

Behind the axe man, Little Red smiled darkly. It seemed that all had worked out after all… Then the axe man turned to her direction, and she lowered her smile into an innocent frown.

Slowly the man approached her and said, "Are you alright?"

Little red sniffed for dramatic effect. "I guess so. But I cannot find my grandma."

The axe man nodded. "Don't worry. I'll find her."

The man walked into the bedroom and looked around for a moment, searching everywhere for the old woman, but to no avail. At last he found her in the closet, unconscious just like the wolf had said. Gently, the man lifted her out and placed her on the bed.

Turning to Little Red he said, "Just give her some water and she'll be fine."

He then turned and left the room, heading for the front door. Little Red watched closely as he left the house and continued on up the road and out of sight.

Once he was gone, Little Red ran over to her grandmother's side and finished what she had set out to do in the first place. Using a pillow, she smothered her grandmother, and immediately left the crime scene, never to be heard from again…

A couple weeks later, her parents looked gloomily at a newspaper article that read:

_Young girl convicted of killing her grandmother. She was found out in the woods, very delirious and rambling on about a cottage and an old woman. Eventually, police were able to retrieve vital information from her that lead them to believe that she had committed a murder. In her trial, she confessed to the crime and was sentenced to life in prison, although she is only twelve. The judge believed that she should be held responsible for her actions, and went against the thoughts of the jury, giving her this horrible sentence. _

Placing the paper down, the parents could read no more. They knew that this day would come sometime… and truthfully, they were slightly glad that she was out of the house. After all, she is a murderer.

**It is a fanfiction sin to read and not review!**


End file.
